Sentir es humano
by Rarifica
Summary: Continuación de "el sentir no se quita" Dicen que las peores cosas no son las que te atormentan en pesadillas si no las que te sorprenden cualquier día por la tarde. ¿ Se han preguntado como es ser un super heroe? Pues...mi vida es algo así...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esto es la segunda parte de "El sentir no se quita" para quienes no lo han leido, no es un requisito, pues esta es una historia nueva, se hará cierta mención a la primera parte pero nada tan drástico así que aun asi podran seguir esta, aun asi se los recomiendo, son sólo 5 cap asi que leerla no les matara  
En fin, esta historia esta basada en Spiderman la serie, ( la version digital )  
y la pareja es ..poco típica he inesperada como me gusta, como siempre y tendencia mia tambien, empieza lento, pero ira tomando forma n.n

( esta versión también esta editada)

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

- aquí es donde vengo a pensar- le decía. Estaban de pie en la orilla del techo de un muy alto edificio.  
- woo, te gusta el peligro ee – Dijo sin acercarse mucho a la orilla- bueno, la ciudad se ve bonita desde aquí no te lo pueda negar - estiro el cuello para tratar de mirar más  
- deberías verla de noche-  
-aajaj e¿stas coqueteando conmigo?- dijo en tono sugestivo  
- jejje – se dio giro a ver a Doug- ya acercate un poco más, no te vas a caer  
- bueno supongo que aun si cayera me alcanzarías cierto -preguntó realmente preocupado  
- claro...- se incorporo precipitadamente en la cama en alerta, un segundo después se dio cuenta que el ruido venia de su teléfono y que era la alarma para levantarse, tiro las tapas y se puso de pie

- a empezar la rutina

Un mes había pasado, un mes en el cual se había guardado todo para si, y en el cual no había podido refugiarse en nada, nada más que seguir con lo de siempre, salvar gente era lo único que los distraía, y además era algo que no podía dejar, había gente que lo necesitaba, era necesario, tenía que aferrarse a ese pensamiento.

- Gracias Muang- dijo recibiendo su orden de papitas,  
- Con que aquí estabas escondido- dijo Harry llegando sentándose frente a él  
- yo no me escondo  
- mm claro, sabes generalmente me reiría pues sabes que nunca soy literal, pero esta vez si estaba refiriéndome a ti literalmente escondiéndote de mi  
- Harry no seas dramático, he estado ocupado, ha sucedido otra veces, no es nada contra ti, sabes que me encanta tu compañía- dijo sin ganas  
- en ningún momento he pensado que se trate de mi, se trata de ti - siguió mirando las papas, era cierto que no estaba activamente, o al menos conscientemente, evitando a sus amigos, pero se había encontrado a si mismo buscándolos menos estos días y apreciando más la soledad

- o vamos no pretendas que no sabes de lo que hablo, has estado tan melancólico y ausente, lo que te hace falta es salir, despejarte, animarte un poco  
- Harry nunca me han gustado esas cosas ¿ como pretendes que eso me anime?- dijo con un asomo se sonrisa. Harry cambio su semblante serio al ver que siquiera tenia un efecto en su amigo  
- sé que no te suena atractivo ahora, pero una vez que este ahí te encantara,  
- aaj Harry no es necesario, de verdad que no los estoy evitando sólo he tenido mucho que estudiar y eso me tiene algo estresado, ya sabes que a diferencia tuya de mis calificaciones aquí depende mi futuro  
- hhheeyy no seas así  
- ok lo siento, te lo compensare, es más a ti y a Mary Jane, haremos una tarde de películas  
- debes darme tu palabra  
- claro que si, hace tiempo que no hacemos algo así  
- bien, por que empezare a buscar películas que ver- dijo apuntándole con el dedo  
- si amigo ajjaja- Harry se puso de pie y lo abrazo desordenándole el pelo  
- yaaa no seas niño  
- iré a avisarle a Mary Jane – y se fue corriendo.  
- hmm,- dejo caer la papa que tenía en la mano nuevamente en el plato, se le había quitado el apetito, no creyó que estaba siendo tan obvio, pero la tristeza de verdad era tanta. Había escuchado eso que la gente dice, que cuando pierdes a alguien que amas te deja un vacío, era muy cierto, de verdad sentía un hueco en alguna parte del cuerpo o de la mente, pero se sentía tan real. Y atormentado, quien si no el hombre araña debía ser capaz de cuidar a sus seres querido, mierda, tenia ganas de llorar. Frunció sus labios en una línea. Tal vez necesitaba tomarse un tiempo para si.

Estaban sentado en el sillón aun en estado de shock por lo que acababan de ver

-...

-... ajajajajja en serio wtf!- Mary Jane agarro el estuche del DVD para leer de nuevo  
- haber dejame ver si entendí, esto menjunjes se metían por todos lados, celulares internet pero..¿ los detenía la cinta adhesiva roja?! - comentaba Peter aún con los cheetos a medio camino hacia su boca  
- esto ajajja es lo peor que hemos visto- decia Mary Jane  
- no, acuerdate de "amigo imaginario"- dijo Harry muerto de la risa  
- oo cierto, eso si es lo peor- asintió Mar Jane  
- ajj es que se les están acabando los temas para las películas de terror-  
- mmm tenia un buen final, eso de que no hubo final feliz, si no de tenerse que ir a vivir al campo lejos de la tecnología, tiene su encanto – defendió Peter  
- ajaja que triste, lo único bueno de la película era el final ajajaj  
- ajaja ¿quien eligió esta? ajajajja  
- en la carátula parecía una buena película – dijo Mary Jane en un tono bajo  
- ooo imaginas a las personas que la hayan ido a ver al cine  
- oooo ajajjajajajjjaja  
- tienes razón,. Recuerdo haber visto la sinopsis y se veía buena, seguro mucho gente fue al cine  
- jajajjaajajja yo hubiera pedido mi dinero de vuelta  
- yaaa ajaja, bien voy por más comida, elijan ustedes cual vemos ahora- Harry tomo el plato y se fue a la cocina  
- ok – dijo Peter comenzando a hurgar entre los distintos estuches,  
- Oye Peter ¿que piensas hacer para las vacaciones de invierno? o te quedara estudiando otra vez- dijo Mary jane con tono burlón  
- bueno en realidad esta vez pensaba tomarmelas  
- que! ¿en serio?  
- si, creo que esta vez las necesito  
- oo eso..esta bien, es decir, uff no quiero sonar egoísta pero tenia pensado ir de viaje ya sabes después de.. - miro en dirección a la cocina- después de todo, no quería que estuvieras sólo - A Mary Jane también le había afectado mucho la muerte de Doug

- no, tranquila, a todos nos hace falta alejarnos de ...todo, por eso mismo esta vez creo que un cambio de aire me hará bien, pero no llamen a tía May, no iré allá, notara que estoy algo deprimido y no quiero preocuparla y..no quiero hablar  
- entiendo, ¿sabes? No esta mal que tu seas egoísta también de vez en cuando, pienso...pienso que necesitas apoyo, pero creo que tu quieres estar sólo y no nos lo dices  
- no Mary Jane, no es eso-la alcanzo y le tomo la mano- yo los quiero mucho  
- Peter no me malinterpretes, yo se eso, y se que momentos como estos son necesarios, para que sepas que te queremos mucho también, pero si quieres estar tranquilo, eso esta bien también  
- gracias  
- de nada  
- y bien que veremos ahora?_ entro Harry con una bandeja de frituras  
- haber ..¿que le parece esto? "¿Quieres ser john malkovich?"  
- Ja, suena Freak..veámosla  
- seeee!

* * *

- tengo contacto visual con el blanco en el sector A, fuerza máxima respiración controlada, velocidad registrada 100 kilómetros por hora, se dirige al noreste al sector D

- desde el sector D reportando, los reflejos del blanco registran un 10.2 en la prueba, más del máximo. Va hacia el Sur

- Blanco localizado en el sector B, el sólo levanto cuatro toneladas y media, es extremadamente formidable, los retos que me gustan- termino de decir una mujer


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

- Esa es la meta  
- ¿¡quieres una meta!? ¡entra a las carreras! No quiero relacionarme , quiero un novio  
- no me entiendes, nunca puedes...  
- por que tu lo haces más difícil  
- no, sabes muy bien quien es el problema...él..  
-o dios, si, todavía lo quiero mucho  
- yyyy corten, muuy bien, Watson, Pasa tras bambalinas, ahí te adran la fecha para la siguiente audición, ¡siguiente!- Vieron como Mary Jane sonreía de oreja a oreja, cais le faltaba saltar en una pata pero se contuvo

- bien, ya nos vamos – estaban parados junto a la puerta del teatro mirando desde atras  
- no, ya que la consiguió estará encantada de que la vimos – le detuvo Harry.  
- oye, ¿no seria genial que Mary Jane se volviera una estrella?  
- por supuesto, ya tengo planes, fiestas de actrices, fiesta de supermodelos, fiestas de actrices y supermodelos  
- aah claro, a Mary jane también le debe entusiasmar eso- dijo sarcastico  
- ¡obvio! Estamos en el mismo canal- en eso alguien paso junto a ellos  
- oye y esos dos tan elegantes- llamaban la atención, se veían muy fuera de lugar. Un hombre musculoso y un sujeto con clase, era obvio que uno era el guardaespaldas pues le abrió la puerta para que saliera el hombre guapo.  
- No conozco a la bola de músculos, pero el otro es Richard Damien - se inclino un poco Harry para susurrarle- el dará el dinero para esta porquería...perdón! Digo filme independiente digno de un oscar- termino irónico. Sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo ante de que el tipo terminara de salir por la puerta , vaya ojos, pensó  
- Y bien ¿cuando te vas?  
- mm?- volvió a la realidad - en unos dos días  
- yo viajo esta noche, ¿esta bien eso para ti?  
- ja, Harry no necesitas preocuparte tanto, me cuido sólo, pásatela bien con Franchesca  
- ooo cierto, estará de lujo

* * *

- Le agradezco su paciencia- dijo entrando a su despacho seguido del guardaespaldas- estoy produciendo una película y no puedo apartarme de las audiciones de ...mujeres hermosas-  
- en mi trabajo, si no me aparto rápidamente, muero- le contestaron  
- jjejeje, me gusta como suena eso,- comenzaron a bajar jaulas con distintos animales- quiere decir que contrate a la persona correcta  
- su pasatiempo es coleccionar especies raras- dijo como dándose cuenta, comenzó a dar una vuelta alrededor para observar los especímenes- ¿pero no tiene deseos de cazarlas usted mismo?- dijo volteándose a verlo  
- me encanta el salmón ahumado, y no por eso lo pesco- dijo sentándose  
- he estudiado el blanco, acepto sus términos  
- excelente 2 millones y medio, y no lo olvide, lo quiero vivo- Sonrío ante la acotación mientras leía la placa de una jaula que decía spiderman- lo se, lo se, se llama hombre araña, pero como lo veo yo es más araña- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- no es más hombre que el chimpancé  
- dije que aceptaba los términos, no necesito explicaciones  
- la mitad ahora y la otra mitad a la entrega- su guardaespaldas es acerco con el dinero a la vez que se agachaba le susurraba algo al oído. - mi amigo cree...  
- escuche lo que dijo – vaya oído agudo – si no cree que este a la altura, que me ponga a prueba- dijo desenvainando la espada  
- ¿ lo reta a un duelo de espadas?  
- tiene un arma en la espalda, una 9 milímetros si no me equivoco – El grandulón saco la pistola y se la mostró al jefe  
- así es – concedió – en guardia.- El grandote disparo, pero la Mujer desvió la bala con la espada. Se quedo sorprendido de la habilidad- vaya! Esto es tan divertido que no lo descontare de su paga – dijo sonriente pues la bala había ido a parar en una de sus estatuas- definitivamente mi dinero esta bien invertido- dijo poniéndose de pie.

* * *

Estaba patrullando balanceándose de un edificio a otro cuando su sentido arácnido le advirtió, Se acerco a un callejón,

-aa dios, maleantes hay por montones- Lo cierto es que no tenia pensado tomarse realmente una vacaciones propiamente tales, no podía, lo necesitaban, pero pensaba dejar de ser Peter, refugiarse en su disfraz y quizás así alejarse un poco del dolor. Necesitaba sentir que aun era útil, que aun hacia la diferencia, sentir que todo esto aun valía la pena por que al final del día aun había gente que seguía a salvo por el, aun si a quien más quiso salvar ya no estaba.  
- dame tu reloj ahora- oye que decían

- no te molestes , tu tiempo se acabo- Entonces el supuesto ladrón ayudo al asaltado a ponerse de pie emprendieron la huida- ahh?- salto al suelo y entonces arriba aparecieron una barrote dejándolo encerrado en el callejón- una trampa..- volteo y vio a una mujer de verde espada en mano saliendo de un portón  
- hombre araña, prepárate a ser vencido -dijo empuñando el arma contra él  
- ahh no se quien es señorita, pero la semana de vencer al arácnido a termino- dijo mientras la evitaba- fue sólo una promoción corta- ella comenzó a atacarlo, lanzaba estocadas muy precisas que costaba esquivar, salto y se adhirió a una de las paredes. Ella al verlo se detuvo, pero luego sonrió  
- muy bien- dijo pareciendo complacida. Antes de atacar nuevamente, terminaron en el suelo él sobre ella manteniéndola contra el concreto  
-¿hice algo que deba saber? ¿te gane el lugar en la fila del metro?- se soltó fácilmente volvió a atacarlo esta vez asestando algunas patadas y finalmente le roso el pecho con el sable dejándole un buen corte.

- Shikata vienen policías, debemos irnos  
- sostenlo, lo acabaremos- acto seguido comenzaron disparar, el comenzó a esquivar, pero el colmo de la noche fue cuando la mujer evito que continuaran cortándole un dedo a su cómplice  
- nadie más que yo decide como terminar con mi oponente- dijo envainando la espada  
- policía, alto! Hombre araña debí saber que ..ah! Que es eso?- alguien tiro una bomba de humo y antes de escabullirse pudo ver como la mujer le sonreía. Logro quedarse con el teléfono de uno de lo sujetos, tal vez si pudiera enterarse de que mierda iba esto.

* * *

- Portate bien- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero Mary Jane se avalanzo y le dio un abrazo-  
- Mary Jane creo que tu novio se pondrá celoso  
- amm Chuk Peter es sólo un amigo!- le grito ella amistosamente y vio como el chico se sonrojaba, si efectivamente había estado celoso  
- bien recuerda, se egoísta, es tu tiempo ahora...pero las drogas y el alcohol no son las respuesta  
- aaa Mary Jane..  
- sólo una broma, se como cuidas esa neurona tuyas, bien cuidate – Se subió al auto y Partió. Bien eso fue lo último, se fondeo entre dos edificios se puso el traje, era hora de aislarse, aunque ser egoísta era lo menos que iba a hacer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

- ¿Regresión a vidas pasadas?- dijo observando a la Mujer sentada en el suelo de esa azotea en un altísimo edifico - déjame adivinar, eras una asesina a sueldo. Le había tomado su tiempo pero la había encontrado, la mujer que le había tendido la emboscada hace un par de días todavía andaba suelta y estaba armada, eso la había hecho su prioridad.  
- subestime tu facultades para rastrear hombre araña- dijo sin moverse, parecía estar meditando, tenia los ojos cerrados  
- en realidad...subestimaste la tecnología del siglo XXI- dijo sacando un celular- seguí la frecuencia de tu celular...una mujer en tu posición...del loto creo,- dijo viendo la manera en la que estaba sentada- debería ser mas cuidadosa- termino lanzándole el celular que ella atrapo en el aire  
- me confundes con alguien preocupada por la muerte  
-¿ y no es así?  
- lo único importante para mi es el honor – dijo poniéndose de pie  
- así como en: seria un honor asesinarte hombre araña- cambio de posición al ver que se acercaba  
- exacto, los adversarios dignos son difíciles de encontrar en esta ciudad  
- genial...¿vendrás conmigo por las buenas o que?  
- no pelearemos ahora- dijo dándole la espalda , el la sostuvo por un brazo y fue todo lo que supo, luego algo le había lanzado que lo dejo mareado y cuando reacciono, se encontraba sólo en la azotea.

* * *

- ...si...si, esta bien- colgó el teléfono  
- ¿una crisis laboral?- pregunto Shitaka entrando a la oficina  
- sólo controlando posible fallo en mi película independiente, una de mis muchas empresas artísticas  
- si usted lo dice – dijo alzando las cejas y yendo a sentarse  
- no debería usted estar casando a nuestro arácnido amigo- dio frunciendo el ceño  
- por eso estoy aquí, ya localice al hombre araña y tengo la intención de enfrentarlo de nuevo pronto  
- y se ganara sus dos millones y medio  
-los términos cambiaron, no seria honorable aceptar su dinero  
- pero usted dijo que-..-  
- ya no puedo prometer capturar al hombre araña vivo  
-¡¿ por que mierda no?!-  
- por que seria muy deshonroso  
- puede pelear con él pero no capturarlo, ¡tenemos un trato!- dijo poniéndose de pie  
- y ahora esta cancelado- dijo levantándose también .Luego salio muy digna haciendo a un lado al guardia  
- Señor ella sabe de sus planes, a usted le gusta llamarlo coleccionar pero para la policía es secuestro, si habla le dará problemas  
- asegurarte de que no lo haga

* * *

Caminaba por la calle cuando una camioneta apareció ruidosamente, corrió se metió en un callejón. Unos tipos bajaron de esta y reconoció a uno como el guardaespaldas de Richard Damien. Eran más, y estaban armados, la rodearon  
- un hombre de verdad no temería enfrentarse a mi solo- comenzaron a dispararle y ella paraba las balas con la espada. Pero uno vino por detrás consiguió darle en el hombro. Esquivar las bala de hizo más difícil  
- necesitas ayuda-había sentido a alguien en peligro pero no pensó que seria ella, bajo y golpeo al hombre a su espalda, ella noqueo al otro y él persiguió al tercero mientras ella se revisaba lo que parecía ser una herida de bala, corrió tras él por unos callejones hasta que llego a uno que daba a la calle principal  
- mierda- mascullo molesto y pensando que el tipo había huido, se volteo para regresar, escucho un estruendo y tardo en ver al hombre frente a él, un gran dolor, se iba a desmayar, alzo su mano que inconscientemente había llevado al lugar de impacto, y la vio manchada de rojo, ahhh. Ya no supo más

Dicen que las peores cosas no son las que te atormentan en pesadillas si no las que te sorprenden cualquier día por la tarde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Comenzó a despertar, se quiso girar en la cama pero un dolor en el abdomen le hizo frenarse abrió los ojos y entonces tuvo ese como que te da vuelta todo cuando no te ubicas bien en el espacio, se desoriento brevemente antes de notar que no estaba en su habitación. Se quedo quito un momento con cara de WTF y observo todo alrededor evaluando donde se encontraba,

#¿por qué estoy en un hospital# - ah! Me... ¿dispararon?, entonces recordó a medias un tipo armado, ¿ me asaltaron? – tengo que irme – dijo haciendo las manta a un lado y saltando fuera de la cama – aah! - cayó producto del dolor  
- Si señor, nadie incumplió sus pedidos- ¿que eran esas voces?  
- bien, gracias por todo,  
- me retiro – intento ponerse de pie de nuevo. Se acerco a la puerta y noto algo extraño, era maciza metálica, no fue difícil, darse cuenta que algo andaba mal.  
- ¿una celda?- Después de unos minutos ya había echado un vistazo a toda la habitación, había constatado que no se encontraba en un hospital, la puerta estaba cerrada y era eléctrica, se abría con un código numérico, afuera no se podía ver a nadie, y sobre una mesita había un paquete con una cinta, al abrirlo se encontró con su traje de hombre araña perfectamente doblado dentro, el "regalo" era para dejarle en claro que sabían quien era, estaba en serios problemas, estaba herido, atrapado, sabían su identidad y no tenia manera de escapar, estaba acorralado  
- pero que...- vio como estaba goteando el piso de sangre- es mía..- se llevo la mano al estomago y sintió mojado, se comenzó a sentir mareado antes de precipitarse al piso  
-¡ No quiero que nadie entre aquí! Me oyeron- fue lo último que escucho antes de que sus ojos se cerraran

* * *

Despertó no sabría si horas, días o tal vez minutos después. El lugar estaba bastante iluminado pero por focos, no había ninguna ventana. Ese día trato de mantenerse despierto, pero entraron unos hombres le inyectaron algo que lo hizo dormirse, luego de eso trato de contar los días basándose en cuanto dormía, pero no resulto, lo que le inyectaron podría haberle hecho estar somnoliento. Luego de eso lo fortachones no habían vuelto a venir, así que supuso que lo dopaban mientras dormía, aun así considerando el fracaso de su último intento y lo cansado que estaba, no lo volvió a intentar. Un día ( o noche, quien sabe) se sentía más despierto, se acerco a una pared y constato que no podía adherirse a ella, de algún modo habían adormecido sus poderes. Ese "día" más tarde recibió una visita.

- Y aquí esta mi más preciada adquisición- oyó de decía una voz complacida. Se volteó lentamente a ver quien era el bastardo. Era un hombre alto, ojos muy claros, como los e un perro siberiano, cabello rubio ceniza, No le contestó.- O vamos, ¿ no estas cómodo?- le pregunto burlón, y luego de que no le contesto otra vez, frunció el ceño- ¿puedes hablar cierto? Ahora que lo pienso...no estoy seguro  
- claro que hablo imbécil- contestó por fin de mal modo. Se complació al ver que el hombre estaba sorprendido.  
- bien...no es algo ilógico de imaginar, quien sabe si tu mamá araña te enseño a deletrear  
- ¿que? ¿ mi mamá araña?  
- ¿eres el hombre araña no?- tomo una silla y se sentó. Estaba interesado, lo noto, pero trataba de disimularlo. Lo siguió con la mirada mientras se movía  
- en serio, ¿Cómo crees que salí del útero de una araña, ?  
- ellas ponen huevos- buen punto. Sacudió la cabeza  
- ok olvídalo  
- y entonces...?  
- ¿entonces que?- respondió brusco  
- ¿como?- pareció darse cuenta y tomo una postura despreocupada- ¿Cómo fue?  
- no nací así si es a lo que te refieres...tuve un accidente  
- entonces antes eras humano  
- ¡soy humano ahora! Gracias- dijo molesto  
- si claro, como digas ¿ ibas antes a la escuela?-  
- si claro, por suerte ya me gradué y no tendré que volver ahí más.. ¿y que es esto?¿ Un interrogatorio? porque te aviso que no estas haciendo las preguntas correctas  
- ¿a si? ¿Qué debería preguntar entonces?- sintió que había metido la pata  
-da igual, no puedes obligarme a contestar  
- puedo traer unas amigas tuyas y matarlas una por una- abrió los ojos alarmado, no, el no podía saberlo, no podía saber quien era, sus amigos, su familia.- de que especie exactamente, del trigo, del plátano brasileño- abrió los ojos sorprendido  
- puff ajajajajjajajaja- el sujeto lo estaba amenazando con matar arañas  
- ¿ que?- cielos el tipo hablaba en serio  
- no...nada- de momento sus amigos estaban a salvo- de todos modos no lo se, analiza mi ADN o algo  
- aa , entones no importa- parecía desilusionado- no es un dato muy relevante de todas maneras- No quería analizar su ADN, ok entonces esto no era un laboratorio, Qué querría entonces...  
- ¿ que quieres de mi?  
- ahora nada, ya lo tengo  
- ¿para que me trajiste aquí ?  
- ¿no me oíste? Eres mi preciada adquisición, eres lo nuevo y definitivamente lo mejor de mi colección  
- ¿ eres como la solterona de muchos gatos?  
- prrff- ¡el tipo se reía de él!

- ¿ que comes?  
- ¿ahh?- pregunto, y se seguro que una expresión de estúpido se le había pintado en la cara.  
- ¿ que comes?, insectos...?  
- puajj ¿ como se te?! Aggjj en serio...- puso cara de asco  
- entonces comida normal- dijo poniéndose de pie- Nos vemos- y se fue cerrando la puerta, la fugaz idea que paso por su cabeza de escapar se esfumo cuando vio a un matón armado.

* * *

- deja de fantasear,¡¿ crees que duermo en una telaraña tejida entre edificios también?!-  
- es una opción  
- para tu información tengo una cama...como esta- dijo enseñándole la de la habitación. Hacía una semana aquel hombre lo había visitado por primera vez, y desde entonces venía con frecuencia. Venía seguido, tal vez todos los días, no podía saberlo con exactitud, pero dormía una vez entre cada visita  
- ¿cambias la piel? - siempre llegaba asaltándolo con preguntas, el hombre trataba de mesurarse pero terminaba dejando ver su curiosidad que rallaba en lo infantil, le sorprendía lo inverosímil de algunas preguntas  
- ¡no! Eujjj, ¡por dios!  
- eso explicaría que te veas joven  
- o tal vez... ¡ por que soy joven!- el hombre pareció sorprendido un momento  
- ¿cuantos años tienes?  
-¡ que te importa!- Al menos sacaba algo de contestar esta pregunta...no le estaban dando insectos en el almuerzo-...se algo de la gente como tú, coleccionan, coleccionan para presumir ¿ no muestras tu colección a nadie?- Estaba tejiendo su telaraña, tal vez si lo sacaran de aquí..o si alguien más lo viera y quisiera robarlo, podría huir,  
- no..la verdad no, me conformo con saber que los tengo- contesto con simplicidad  
- sentido de pertenencia, sabes que eso no se aplica a seres humanos, eso de seguro echa a perder tu relaciones  
- tu no eres humano  
- ¡ si lo soy!  
- eres un hombre araña- recalco- eres algo así como una mula, definitivamente no eres un caballo así que no puedes correr en la carreras  
- ¡ soy humano! ¡Tan humano que arriesgo mi vida para salvar a otro. Reconozco más de lo que puedo comer, o de con que me puedo aparear, soy la definición de un integro ser humano,! ¡ no importa lo que digas, estas reteniendo una persona, esto es secuestro! ¡ soy más humano que tú! - Hubo un momento de silencio  
- Hagamos algo, si logras...probarme tu humanidad, te dejare ir  
- ...no te creo  
- no pierdes nada  
- ni tampoco gano, podrías sólo querer obtener información de mí  
- y que haría con ella, ¿amenazarte?, no lo necesito, ya te tengo, y puedo retenerte todo lo que quiera  
- exacto, ¿por qué me dejarías ir?  
- si tu... lograras probare tu humanidad digamos que iría contra mis...principios, yo colecciono animales, reconocería que esto es como tu dices secuestro y te dejaría ir  
- vas a tener que dejarme ir- sonrío  
- veremos

* * *

día uno

- Hola -Se estaba paseando en la habitación cuando el hombre llego. Estuvo de cierta manera contento, dentro de lo que podía, así más pronto saldría de allí, y honestamente creyó que pasarían unos días antes de que él hombre se volviera a aparecer.  
- hola, sabes lo estuve pensando- dijo acercándose entusiasmado- no tiene ninguna lógica que yo haya nacido de una araña ¿ como supones que se embarazó?  
- en un laboratorio- contestó mientras tomaba una silla y la alejaba de la mesa  
- ¿un experimento? no estaría aquí ahora  
- podrías haber escapado  
- sólo tratas de justificar tu descabellada conjetura  
- o... una araña macho embarazo a una humana  
-¡¿que?! Puajjj ajjj- comenzó a sacudir las manos como si hubiera tocado algo asqueroso- gracias por esa imagen  
- si, se que es difícil pensar que lo padres también tienen sexo  
- ¿te exita eso cierto? Por eso coleccionas animales, eres zoofilico  
- ahí por favor, eso es asqueroso, una violación con toda palabra, lo animales no pueden consentir, no tienen voluntad ni discernimiento  
- ¡aja! Yo tengo una voluntad, ¡quiero salir de aquí!  
- es sólo tu anhelo salvaje de libertad

- vamos di más, eres como un producto que necesita venderse ahora, promocionarme tu humanidad  
- darme un minuto, tengo muchas ideas, necesito retomar el hilo  
- claro, tomate tu tiempo- dijo haciendo ademán de ponerse de pie  
- ¡ yo miento!  
- no estas haciendo un buen trabajo  
- quiero decir, sólo los seres humanos mienten  
- mjjhh no es muy bueno usar de argumento "soy un mentiroso" cuándo quieres convencer a alguien,  
- ahora no, pero miento todo el tiempo, crees que me ando las 24 horas con el traje, no, convivo con el resto de la gente.  
- los animales engañan todo el tiempo, por ejemplo, las leonas cuando casan comunican con lenguaje corporal sólo paseo, sólo quiero ver tus cuernos, luego les saltan a morder el cuello, no has de ser muy listo, otro rasgo animal  
-...también hay ballenas violadoras- dijo con desgana cruzándose de brazos  
- ¿lo sabias? entonces por que...  
- si soy listo, solo esperaba que tu no lo fueras

* * *

Día dos

- tengo amigos  
- y...  
- ¿algunas vez has visto a muchas araña viviendo juntas?  
- se han formado nidos en techos de casas en los veranos  
- ..si... pero eso a sido a partir de una araña que se reprodujo y nadie la mato  
- estaban viviendo juntas  
- por mera casualidad, no se sientan a hacer sobremesa, la viuda negra mata a su marido, y sus hijos cuando nacen se la comen, no tienen apego a nada  
- tu tampoco  
- no puedes saberlo  
- no han reportado ningún desaparecido  
- ¡ estoy de vacaciones!  
- ¿de que?¿ de ser súper héroe?  
- ¡ oye salvar gente no es fácil!  
- dices eso pero yo trabajo día a día, apuesto que si necesitas dinero vas y lo tomas  
- ¡ claro que no! ¡ yo no robo! ¡ trabajo! ..y ni siquiera me pagan bien ...  
- ¿la policía no te paga comisiones?  
- ¡ claro que no! Que no has visto las noticias, siempre me echan la culpa de algo, esto no es un trabajo, es más bien como servicio a la comunidad...y que después te den la patada en el trasero...¡ a ya sé! Siento resentimiento  
- …. eso podría ser humano...pero no te hace uno bueno  
- aa por favor mira quien habla

* * *

Días tres

- ¿ te apareas?- se volteó sobresaltado  
-¿ que mierda programita documental estuviste viendo ahora?, no me excitan la arañas si es lo que estas pensando  
- me refiero a si experimentas alguna época de celo  
- claro, todo el tiempo yyy el ser humano es el único animal que esta en celo todo el año  
- jajjajajaj  
- ..tengo otra  
- dime  
- se hablar, leer y escribir, no es eso la máxima expresión de la cultura humana  
- mm -lo pensó un momento -ok sigue  
- es decir, los seres humanos, antes monos eran muy violentos, cuando pudieron comenzar a comunicarse fue que se llego al hombre civilizado  
- pero tu no eres civilizado  
- ¡¿ cómo que no?!...- ante la mirada que el otro le dirigió se dio cuenta de que alzar la voz no le favorecía- ¿cómo que no?- repitió con voz pausada  
- andas por ahí pateando a la gente  
- para proteger a la gente- recalco  
- podría ser sólo una excusa para hacer útil tu impulso violento  
- ¡ estoy aquí hablando contigo!  
- gritándome querrás decir- se agarro la frente para tratar de calmarse  
- ¡uuuui!

* * *

Día cuatro

- sé física y matemática, ambas invenciones humanas  
- bien  
- has pensado que sólo al ser humano se le ocurre inventar algo para complicarse la vida  
- es cierto, la física me costo cuándo era pequeño  
- aa dejame adivinar, electromagnetismo  
- amm digamos que es algo que tenia de antes, todo física, hasta lo más básico, finalmente me pusieron un tutor particular  
- ¿eras algo así como un rebelde?  
- mmm un mimado, un heredero  
- ja eso explica muchas cosas- como creer que puedes poseer a las personas  
- ¿ y tu?  
- nada que contar, fueron años tranquilos los de mi niñez  
- dime, puedes contarme suficiente sin delatarte  
- amm crecí en un pueblo pequeño  
- hay muchos pueblo en USA, vez no es tan difícil, continúa  
- me criaron mis tíos, era bueno en los estudios pero no muy sociable  
- eras un inadaptado y por eso ahora quieres ser cool o algo  
- no pedí esto, tuve un accidente  
- ¿Qué clase de accidente?  
- me pico una araña  
- ajajajajja ¿bromeas cierto?  
- no, no bromeo- contesto malhumorado- podría ser la persona más jodida que justo me pico una raña extraterrestre, pero así fue, y mute de alguna manera  
- vaya...no lo habría imaginado...no es ¿contagioso?  
- no-  
- entonces puedes aparearte sin problema?  
- ¡que no me apareó , tengo sexo como una persona común y silvestre!  
- silvestre..  
- normal  
- y ...¿eyaculas seda?  
-¡ no imbécil! ¡eyaculo semen como todos los hombres! Aahhh! - comenzó a convulsionar la manos entre que las ponía en posición para tirarle tela, finalmente las agito con rabia- ¡ tienes suerte de que no pueda usar eso ahora!¡ me pones de los nervios!  
- jajajjajajjajajjajaj- Hubo unos momentos de silencio  
- tengo un ídolo  
- mm?  
- admiro a alguien, tengo un ídolo, los animales no admiran a nadie  
- ¿alguna banda de rock?  
- no,- y comenzó a hablarle sobre su profesor de la universidad, siempre había admirado la pasión de este por su trabajo  
- oi de él unos años atrás, tiene prestigio, creo que recorrió las universidades dando charlas acerca de su trabajo ¿ vas a la universidad?- suerte suya que parecía no saber que el genetista ejercía actualmente de profesor.  
- mmmm vendo cafés ahí  
- nahhh, tu vas a la universidad- dijo satisfecho de haberlo pillado- podrías haber empezado por ahí

* * *

Día cinco

- ¿ que traes ahí?- el tipo traía una caja está vez  
- ¿juegas ajedrez? - pregunto poniéndolo sobre la mesa  
- no es mi fuerte, pero se como se juega, puedo intentarlo-dijo tomando asiento- además estrategia y razonamiento, muy humano- vio que el hombre movía la cabeza, probablemente callándose lo del loro y el rompecabezas, la memorias de los calamares y la inteligencia de los delfines.  
- si tu lo dices- dijo en cambio. Podía ser divertido hacer algo más- ¿ y que estudias ? - dijo mientras disponía las piezas  
- no voy a decirte, quiero las blancas

Jugaron ajedrez por cuatro días más, el día 10, comenzó a temer que el hombre no lo dejara ir nunca. Se había divertido, y temía estar desarrollando síndrome de Estocolmo, y noto que el hombre se divertía también, lo que era aún peor, pues podía decidir conservar su mascota. Así luego de meditarlo decidió jugarse algo de lo que no quería hablar, su más patética carta.  
- yo he amado- el hombre que disponía las piezas se detuvo y lo miro fijamente  
- ...¿te espera alguien afuera?  
- no... pero los animales no aman  
- no, no lo hacen- concedió dejándose caer en la silla  
- murió...murió en mis brazos, y no pude hacer nada al respecto  
- ¿ te amaba?  
- no lo se, nunca dijo esas palabras  
- ¿eran novios?  
- si...  
- ¿estaban peleados?-  
- no, no era eso, es sólo que no aprecie la intensidad de esto hasta que murió, o tal vez comenzó luego de su muerte no lo se..  
- ¿como..?- frunció el ceño algo perdido  
- estábamos en la mejor etapa, el enamoramiento, peleas pocas o nulas, sólo sentirse lleno, tomarse las manos era lo máximo, estaba en el clímax de las emociones, murió entonces, quien sabe si hubiera durado, pero ahora que ya no esta...lo amare por siempre- ya no le miraba sólo sintió como el hombre se levantaba y salía de la habitación, y entonces tuvo miedo de haberla cagado, miedo de no salir nunca, miedo de que para el hombre su homosexualidad fuera prueba de salvajismo, miedo de que incluso lo matara. Sé encogió en la silla. Esa noche se quedo despierto y cuando los hombre que lo sedaban entraron se les abalanzo, saco fuerza de no se donde, seguramente un instintos de supervivencia pero no sirvió de nada, sólo se gano un pinchazo brusco y una moretones. Cuando despertó no sabría cuanto tiempo después, estaba más atontado de lo normal. Sintió que la puerta se abría, se sentó en la cama con dificultad. Vio al hombre parado en medio de la habitación  
-..¿me dejaras ir?  
- no puedes amar a un muerto- dijo con voz arrastrada  
- claro que se puede, los muertos no engañan, no mienten, no cometen errores y no tienen defectos- dijo bajando los pies- no hay ser más perfecto que un muerto  
- ¡claro que tienen defectos! ¡¿Que hay de todo lo que hicieron en vida?!-  
- eso ya no importa, una vez que se van, no sólo no quieres pensar en las cosas malas,cuando piensas en ellas ya no te molestan  
- aa! Genial, se mueren y se purifican- agito los brazos y entonces Peter vio que tenía una botella de alcohol  
- ¿ me dejaras ir?  
- ¡no! Primero me tienes que escuchar ¡ tú y tu estúpido amor por un muerto!  
- ¡¿estúpido!? ¡ que sabrás su, de seguro nunca has amado a nadie! ¡Y nadie te ha querido a ti! No eres más que un borracho que colecciona animales para saciar su necesidad de atención!  
- ¡ no necesito atención! ¡tengo todo lo que quiero!¡ puedo tener amor si quiero también!¡puedo tener a la mujer más hermosa aquí con una llamada!  
- ¡ por favor! ¡ y crees que eso es amor, lo que quieren es un pene con auto!  
- ¡ y se los daré por que no!  
- ¡ dejame ir maldita sea!- se abalanzo contra él, pero en su débil estado no pudo hacer mucho, y el otro estando borracho y tambaleante tampoco fue un gran rival. - ¡ah! - le había golpeado la espalda con la botella pero esta ni siquiera llegó a quebrarse sólo le azotó- ¡hijo de puta!- y como pudo le dio con el codo en la cara  
- Maldita sea- mascullo el otro, y le aferro del pijama, seguían forcejeando pero era una pelea lamentable. Y en algún momento entre el forcejeo se dieron un beso furioso aun entre empujones, no fue dulce ni romántico, fue avasallador querían arrazar con el otro, mordían y chupaban por doquier. Se tiraban del cabello y se arañaban. Se tiraban para alejarse y luego para acercarse, titubeaban y decidían a cada segundo. Finalmente Peter fue lanzado contra la cama. Se arrancaron la ropa violentamente y luego vuelta al forcejeo, parecía que no se terminaban de decidir a hacerlo.  
- ¡ quitate! -le grito Peter y le asesto un puñetazo en el hombro. El tipo le tomo los brazos se los cruzo para luego intentar girarlo, sin mucho éxito uno por la resistencia y dos por su propia falta de agilidad debido a la borrachera. Finalmente lo tomo de la nuca y lo acerco hacia si para besarlo. Levanto su cadera  
- nhhhh! - se encorvo pero se negaba a gritar no importaba el dolor. Lo empellones comenzaron de inmediato, se aferro a él y le mordió el hombro, mitad por que lo necesitaba para aguantar y mitad para vengarse, le dejo los dientes tan marcados que seguro dejaría moretón.  
- nh nh nh- sentía que las lágrimas se le iban a escapar no importaba cuanto quisiera retenerla, entonces sintió como el hombre le besaba el rostro, sin detener las embestidas, besaba su cara, sus ojos y lamia sus lágrimas, él a su vez lo aferro de las nalgas haciendo que las embestidas fueran más profundas. Finalmente apoyaron sus frentes una contra la otra  
- ah ah ah!  
- ah ah ahhhh !-


End file.
